vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Agumon (Taichi Yagami)
Summary Taichi Yagami and Agumon are main characters from Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Taichi Yagami/Tai Kamiya, Botamon, Koromon, Agumon, Greymon, Skullgreymon, Metalgreymon, Wargreymon Origin: Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 Gender: male Age: unknown Classification: Digimon Powers and Abilities: Fire Manipulation, Super strength, speed, durability, flight Attack Potency Street (only able to knock over 8 year old Taichi in Digimon Adventure Move) | Street | Wall (2 or 3 child\rookie level Digimon workign together can damage Digimon with building durability, also in the Digimon Adventure movie that Agumon could cause some damage to buildings) | Building (can take down large Digimon like Shellmon) | Large Building ''' (going by the blast range when he destroyed the Dark Tower)| '''Small Town (missiles are confirmed to be nuclear in The Digimon Reference Book) | Large City or Mountain (can cause some damage to Piemon and other powerful Digimon who can take Atlurkabuterimon's attacks easily) Speed: Sub-Human | Peak Human (going from Adventure Episode 21) | Peak Human (can rapidly fire attacks at moving targets) | Hypersonic+ (can keep up with Orgemon who can avoid Kabuterimon's electric attacks) | same | same | High Hypersonic (via a calculation ( http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=19232 ) Lifting Strength: Unknown (but likely weak) | Unknown (but likely weak) | Regular Human (at least as much as Taichi) | Class 10 (has thrown large Digimon like Shellmon and Tyranomon) | Class 25 (able to pick up another Greymon easily) | Class 50 (able to push the huge Dark Network around Etemon) | Class K (threw part of a large building at Vendomvamdemon) Striking Strength: Class H | Class H | Class KJ | Class GJ (can take down building sized Digimon and blast away chunks of rock out of mountians) | Class GJ (can one-shot another Greymon and going by the exoplosion he made when he destroyed a Dark Tower) | Class TJ (missiles are confirmed to be nuclear in The Digimon Reference Book) | Class PJ (scaling to other Ultimates since he can damage Piemon) Durability: Human level | Class KJ (took a hit from Ogremon in Episode 21) | Wall/Tree level (has taken attacks shown to break walls and trees) | Small Building level (has survived a large blast from gaint Devimon in Episode 13) | Large Building level (able to take hits from multiple armor Digimon) | Large Building level (takes hits from Etemon fused with the Dark Network) | City Block level (took hits from Venomvamdemon and the Dark Masters who's attacks could level multible buildings) Stamina: very high Range: at least 300 feet (going by when Wargreymon attacked Venomvamdemon and Metalgreymon attacked the Mamemon brothers and Giromon) Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Slightly below avarage. Is usually paired with Taichi who did show he could use some strategy in the Dark Masters arc. Weaknesses: Digimon well devolve if he use up to much energy. Agumon must be fell fed to evolve. Feats:'' '' Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' For Botamon- '''Acid Bubbles: Shoots bubble-like substances from his mouth For Koromon- Acid Bubbles: Shoots bubble-like substances from its mouth. Bubbles: Spits out bubbles from its mouth. For Agumon- Baby Flame: Releases a fireball from his mouth. For Greymon- Mega Flame: Fires a large fireball from his mouth. Great Antler: Impaled opponent with his horns. For Skullgreymon- Ground Zero: Shoots an organic missile from its spinal cord. Curse Breath: Breathes out a noxious purple stream of poison or fire from its mouth. For Metalgreymon- Giga Destroyer: Launches nuclear missiles. Trident Arm: Launches its retractable mechanical claw arm. For Wargreymon- Gaia Force: Concentrates atmospheric energies into a giant molten fireball. Dramon Killer: Uses Dramon Killer to attack. Is extreamely effective against dragons. Brave Shield: Uses his shield to defend. Key: ''' '''Botamon | Koromon | Agumon | Greymon | Skullgreymon | Metalgreymon | Wargreymon Gallery Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Tier 7